PAW Patrol / Brother Pup
Who doesn't want to see this kind of story, right? Summary In the post Ice-Age, before the mammoths became extinct, three brothers: Anderson, Ryder, and Chase lived in Canada in North America in their Inuit Tribe. They return to their tribe for Chase to recieve his sacred totem, a necklace with the carving of an animal. He must achieve what it represent to show that he is a human and will become a man one day. Anderson had the Eagle of Guidance, Ryder had the Wolf of Wisdom and they both already achieved them. Chase is upset when he gets the Dog of Love. He thinks they're monsters, after a big Dalmatian stole salmon. The three brothers find the Dalmatian and pursue her, but a fight follows on a glacier, which leads to Anderson joining the Great Spirits as an eagle. Vengeful, Chase attempts to avenge Anderson and chases the Dalmatian. He chases her to a mountain ledge and kills her. Then, the aurora, which was thought to be the Great Spirits, appear in front of him. The Dalmatian's body disappears and her spirit joins them. Anderson, as an eagle, turns Chase into a German Shepherd pup. Ryder arrives, thinking Chase is dead and the pup is responsible, and vows to avenge Chase by hunting the pup. Chase escapes by tumbling down the mountain and lands in the rapids. He is soon healed by Tiana, the shaman of the Tribe. Though she can't speak dog, she tells him to find the mountain "Where the lights touch the Earth", so he can find Anderson to turn him back into a human, but he must first correct what has been done. She leaves without explaining it. Chase doesn't get most of it, but he decides to go to the mountain. He discovers that as an animal, he can understand the other animals. He meets two Drony twins, Blue Skies and Minty Grass, but they aren't much help. Then, he gets caught in a trap. He meets a Dalmatian pup, Marshall, who agrees to free him and show him where the mountain is if he'll take him to the Doggie Falls to meet up with his mother. The two then make the deal and begin their journey. The two are also being hunted down by Ryder, who still thinks Chase is dead. Along the way, the two pups are annoyed at each other at first, but Chase and Marshall soon start to develope a brother bond. Chase also learns that humans are the real monster for assumptions being made. The two also meet the Drony Twins, who give them the hint that Ryder will follow their paw prints. Chase then decides that they ride on mammoths for a while to cover up their trail. The pups soon reach Doggie Falls. Chase sees that the dogs and pups there are very friendly and gentle creatures that live as one family, including the leader, Shelia. Later that night, the dogs all share stories. After a few stories, including a love story by a Golden Retriever and a Mixed Breed, Chase tells them about the journey. He admits that Marshall was a bit of a pest, but he then he saws that he was more like a little brother, which he always wanted to have since he's the youngest of his brothers. Marshall then shares the story of how he and his mom were separated. It turns out, Chase discovers the Dalmatian he killed was Marshall's mom. Guilty and horrified, Chase runs away, but Marshall quickly finds him. Chase reveals the truth to Marshall, who runs away, grief-strciken. Chase feels awful but decides to continue to go to the mountain. Meanwhile, Marshall finds the Drony Twins, who get in an arguement but then mend their brother-and-sister twin love in front of him. Marshall learns that an apology leads to forgiveness and goes after Chase. Chase, meanwhile, finally reaches the mountain, but he is confronted by Ryder. But Marshall steals his hunting pike, hoping to give Chase enough time to get to the top. But Chase, out of love, comes to Marshall's aid. Then, Anderson, as an eagle, appears and turns Chase back into a human, much to Ryder and Marshall's surprise. Anderson briefly changes into a human, and Marshall has a brief reunion with his mom's spirit. Chase sees that Marshall has no one to look out for him since his mom is part of the spirits and then asks Anderson to turn him back into a dog to look after Marshall. Anderson understands that Chase understands love and does so. Then he and Marshall's mom return to the Great Spirits. Ryder gives Chase his sacred totem, which he lost after being turned into a dog, so that way their tribe will always recognize him. The three return to the tribe, where Chases places his paw on the wall with all the other handprints. But this doesn't mean that he's a human and will one day be a man; it means that he's a pup and will one day be a good dog. Characters *Chase as Kenai-Bear Form *Random Boy Called On Across the Street as Kenai-Human Form *Marshall as Koda *Ryder as Denahi *Anderson as Sitka *Minty Grass as Tuke *Blue Skies as Rutt *Tianna as Tanana *Other Pups except Skye as the Bears **Shelia as Tug **Rocky as Male Lover Bear **Lilac as Female Lover Bear Songs *Look Through My Eyes *Great Spirits *On My Way *Welcome *No Way Out *Transformation Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Summaries Category:Fanon